Heretofore, various thermoplastic elastomers have been known. One such type is essentially a styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymer manufactured by Shell under the brand name Kraton. Such copolymers generally have unsuitable high heat distortion and weatherability which limit their use as roofing membranes, matting, and the like.
Another type of thermoplastic elastomer is the various Santoprenes made by Monsanto which are generally blends of cured ethylene-propylene-diene rubbers with polypropylene. Such compounds generally have unsuitable adhesion and a low coefficient of friction for use as matting, roofing, membranes, and the like.